Talk:Karin
Ninja Is Karin even a ninja? I mean, yes, she has chakra, but Orochimaru expiremented on her, so anything could have come from that. Also, she was found by Orochimaru when she was little, meaning she most likely had little to no ninja training. On top of that, she's never actually participated in any of Team Snake's/Team Hawk's battles, and she seems very unprofessional and too panicy in the mitst battle, refering to Manga chapter 412 page 4 when she dragged Sasuke by the hood. This all may be because of my grinding dislike for the bitch, so if anyone has solid proof she's a ninja, do tell... :She uses ninjutsu, performed plenty of missions for Orochimaru, and is apparently powerful enough to guard one of Orochimaru's hideouts. She might not be officially trained, but she definitely has the abilities of a ninja. --ShounenSuki 23:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Like I said, I probaly asked because I dislike her, but that seems fair enough. Xnaminex 18:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :She mostly excels at sensing chakra and healing and thats about it, and so that is why she never really participate in any of Team Snake`s battles except for healing those who were injured, but as far as i know that being able heal and sense chakra does mean you qualify to be a ninja.--Drago1274 04:37, May 21, 2011 (UTC) oh and now we know she is of the uzumaki clan no wonder she has chakra to give Same Chakra as Sasuke According to Kakashi's Nin-dogs, Karin has the same Chakra as Sasuke, noted on a page of the Manga I can't find right now, but will be putting up here as soon as I can find it again. :No, I think that Karin was carrying something of Sasuke's, Like a piece of his old cloths. ::Correction: Karin had some of Sasuke's scent on her. She never had his chakra. And it is entirely possible that she was carrying one of his shirts; just a little bit later, she mentions that she kept one of his sweat-drenched shirts.--Enoki911 (talk) 02:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Karin's History with Sasuke Karin's 'history' with Sasuke should be expanded since the anime already has shown that their history involves her helping Sasuke track down escaped prisoners. Spelling Error Editing for this page is prohibited, but the latest sentence of Karin's plot summary states that "she is last seen panicing about her situation." Laying aside any arguments about the suitability of the sentence itself, panicking is spelt with a 'k'. Could someone please change it?Dartblaze (talk) 06:35, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Done...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 08:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Dartblaze (talk) 05:26, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 480 Should Deceased be added to her info box? DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 11:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :No proof that she is dead or even suggested to be dead.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:17, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::She was stabbed through the chest, madara and danzo think she is dead, and at the bottom of the page, there is a caption that says sasuke moves closer into darkness by stabbing danzo through karin. She's probably dead. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 20:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::That doesn't mean dead. That just means he cares so little about his companions he is not above harming them to achieve his goal.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::It means she has a hole in her shoulder the jugo can instantly transplant flesh into. Simant (talk) 21:10, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, she'll be healed by Sakura. 0_o ~SnapperT '' 21:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) OMG i can almost imagine that scene, it would be ironic, sakura healing karin(her love rival) just as she healed hinata(her other love rival, if she really loves naruto) (talk) 04:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :A few things. One, Madara and Danzō never directly stated that she was dead. Two, if the jutsu hit Danzō in the heart, then it is quite possible that Karin, who is both shorter and thinner than Danzō, was not hit in the heart, and thus still could, with treatment, live. Thirdly, it is possible that this was a genjutsu, designed to distract Danzō. Sauke, who has already managed to bring Danzō down under with a genjutsu, would not kill Karin if he thought that he had another, less self-hurting way.--Enoki911 (talk) 02:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Karin is well and truly alive and is currently being interrogated by Konoha, having being captured by Kakashi. --[[User:BlazeUchiha|'''BlazeUchiha]] 15:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) More proof that Sasuke doesn't care about anyone Does the end of 480 even have a point? Every character doesn't have to die :/--RobynRapter (talk) 16:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Assuming that Karin is, in fact, dead, it shows that Sasuke has become so heartless that he would kill his own teammates in cold blood, if it meant victory.--Enoki911 (talk) 02:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Karin dead? Can we say that Karin's dead or do we need more information to confirm that?--Red Dog31 (talk) 00:23, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :More information. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 00:30, February 1, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::She is dead. Or she is at least sealed as of chapter 481, I think, I better go reread it. --Gamebrain89 (talk) 04:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::On second read, its still inconclusive. her body does fall to the side after she is released, but then it just disappears, as its not in any of the other panels that I can see, and no one mentions anything.--Gamebrain89 (talk) 04:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::i hate sasuke now because he did that to her. (talk) 06:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::If u read and look closely.. Karin collapsed in the area when the ground is cracked. Danzo walked away from Karin as well. We cant comfirm she is dead/sealed cuz if u look, Danzo's fuuinjutsu thingy did not get the that spot where the ground is cracked, keeping Karin out of range.. I think/hope... (talk) 06:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Seeing the chapter again, I realized her body was really out of range of Danzo's last sealing technique. However, there are some things that implies she is dead. When Karin is impaled Sasuke states she became a burden, in Sasuke's view she became a pawn that must be disposed, what suggests he wanted to kill her along with Danzo. In addiction, Sasuke and Madara departed without her unconscious body after Danzo's death, once more suggesting her death. However, if you think it is not enough until official confirmation, we could put at least a "Presumed Deceased" instead a "Incapacited", I think it sounds better since her status is unknown. Shadow Abyss (talk) 14:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :YES SASUKE, CAUSE THE WALKING GPS THAT HEALS AND SAVED UR BUTT IS A BURDEN, I REALLY WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE WHEN YOU GET HURT, A HEALER WOULD BE NICE, DONTCHA THINK? well, i analysed the manga and the spot where karin collapsed is completely fine, so there is a chance she is still alive, and remember, sakura will be going to that place after she had kicked sai's butt, so maybe shell heal her.Jazy1993 (talk) 15:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::@shadow abyss. She could be unconscious and thought to be dead. Why would madara and sasuke take her if sasuke purposely tried to kill her? Killer Bee would have killed sasuke if it wasnt because karin had let him bite her. But then again, why would sasuke want to dispose such a useful team member? he should have been used to saving the girl cuz of sakura. (talk) 19:25, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::2 things: :::1.- If Danzou couldnt survive that, much less Karin;which was on the front. :::2.- Even if Karin didnt die, remember the final sphere Danzou used to Kill sasuke and madara, remember Karin was quite near... :::Re007wazhere 19:38 UTC ::::Karin wasn't near, when she falls to the ground, it's a cracked ground just outside the bridge, Danzō then tries to flee towards the bridge. She was out of the range of his final technique. Omnibender - Talk - 19:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, even though she has not died, Sasuke in fact disposed of Karin, despite being useful, because he departed without her. I think the reason behind it was to sacrifice an useful ally (a worthless burden after she turned into a hostage) for a "greater good" (his obsessed revenge), at least in Sasuke's viewpoint. He seems to becoming a little bit crazy for me, falling more into darkness, whatever. Shadow Abyss (talk) 20:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) All right fellow editors, look. This was a simple yes or no question, not an essay prompt. Should we put her as deceased? Yes or No?--Red Dog31 (talk) 04:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Personally I think she was sealed with Danzo. In chapter 481 page 3, Danzo and Karin is stabbed at the small tree, far away from the cracks made by the large tree Danzo made earlier. Karin falls and Danzo starts to move away from the tree and the cracks. Madara shows up in front of Danzo to claim Shisui's Sharingan. Danzo releases the seal. And then in page 17, the small tree is gone, and all that is left is the hole made by the seal. Jacce | Talk 08:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Or, we can leave it as it is now, until further information is given out. but if its a long time since it past then it would be appropriate to assume shes deceased. If someone was to die, i dont think it would be that big of a mystery, so there could be a chance that things turned out opposite of what we expected. (talk) 09:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Her body was gone after Daonzo did that crazy jutsu that sucked in and destroyed everything around him. She's gone and dead, mate. She was right near Danzo when he used it, and then... poof! Her body was gone. Delton Menace (talk) 14:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::There were two trees. One which Danzo used to change the direction of Susanoo's arrow, and one grew when he lost control of Hashirama's cells. The that was sealed was the first, Karin was tossed aside near the second. Omnibender - Talk - 14:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::The situation is quite unclear at the moment. On page 3 of chapter 481, you can see Karin's body lying next to the big three as Danzō and Sasuke are walking away from it. That part of the bridge was not affected by Danzō's seal, so her body should still be there. In fact, even if her body was next to the smaller tree, it would still be there. The smaller tree was also unaffected by the seal. :::::So right now, Karin seems to be in the same situation as Hinata was after she was stabbed by Pain. Hinata survived that, Karin might too. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::: But there is a much stronger implication that Karin has died then there was with Hinata; I say we put "presumed dead" since right now, whether she is dead or not, she is supposed to be at least presumed dead by the readers. This much is clear from the little message thing at the end of Chp. 480. Paulthegreat103 (talk) 05:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't simply Hinata brought back to life by Pain's sacrafice like everyone else? Then Karin is very, very dead. She will be dying of blood loss, and no one is there to help her. Plus, the manga clearly says that Karin has been sacraficed. Delton Menace (talk) 15:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hinata was still quite alive after being stabbed by Pain. She was healed by Sakura. The manga telling us that Karin is sacrificed is not really relevant. That is simply flavour text, meant to set the mood and make things more dramatic. It can say Karin is sacrificed, even without her actually being dead. :Karin has unique healing abilities, so she might be able to somehow heal herself. However, remember that Sakura is still on her way to the bridge. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC Karin is alive and being interrogated by Konoha. Source:Manga No, she's alive!!!--Ilnarutoanime (talk) 16:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :Seriously, read timestamps before replying to year old discussions. Omnibender - Talk - 16:57, March 8, 2011 (UTC) about karins death.. i think it would be a good idea the presumed deceased...howver i thing kari's not dead..i dont think kishimoto would "dispose" of someone wihout even showing some flashbacks..at least..something about her...this is like we met her yesterday..became and interesting character...and died today. Sealed Shouldn't it be mentioned somewhere in her article that she is sealed inside Danzō's body due to the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique? --Kracel (talk) 16:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *See two sections above, she wasn't sealed. Omnibender - Talk - 16:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Never mind, I was re-reading the chapter and carefully looking at their surroundings. Karin was near the two pillars. Danzō sealed away everything near the middle of the bridge, not affecting the pillars or the opposite end. Sorry for not reading it well. --Kracel (talk) 18:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) lots of minor characters die. Its not unusual its simply not something some readers want. Sauske never much cared for Females who showed him affections since he wanted revenge. Sakura is a clear example of that. However then she was simple knocked out. Karin got the brutal and darker example proving sauske has changed.-- (talk) 00:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I know we can't put it up yet because it is not friday well at least where i am it takes at least a half an hour, but Karin is still not dead yet. Good as dead since Sasuke seems intent to finish the job and sakura's intent to join sasuke would "maybe negate the idea of her saving karin" things in quote is only a guess because we don't know if sakura will get in the way or not.Darthwin (talk) 04:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Recent Revelations I would like to point a few things about about the flashback we saw of Karin in the Forest of Death. As we all know, she was wearing a Kusagakure forehead protector. However, if you think about it, this does not mean she was a Kusa-nin. Orochimaru and the Sound Four all infiltrated the chūnin exams as Kusa-nin, all wearing Kusagakure forehead protectors. The same is most likely true of Karin. Assuming Karin was simply infiltrating for Orochimaru would also fit in with the backstory we were given of her in the third Databook: she was found in a small village when she was still very young. Her being a Kusa-nin would clash with this. This would also mean she was not a genin; no Oto-nin have ever had official ranks, not even those participating in the chūnin exams. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ok then. >Doesn't care.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 13:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Didn't think about that. So she's not a Kusa-nin? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Almost certainly not. It would create quite a plothole if she was. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Like what plotholes? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi How could she be from a country at war, when she's from Kusagakure and as far as we know, haven't had a war since the last Ninja War.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 14:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, ^^;... yeah she was found during war. But what war could that be? She's 16. What war was taken place in the 10 - 13 years? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:48, February 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::We only hear of the larger wars. There could be hundreds of smaller wars going on at any point in time. Wars between villages, countries, clans. There are plenty of opportunities for her to get caught in a war. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh right. Sorry, I hadn't thought about. Didn't think smaller wars. Thanks for answering my questions. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::::Well great job ShounenSuki, you just pissed away the best argument against your own argument. Good show >.>--TheUltimate3 (talk) 14:57, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Not to sound stupid but what does that mean. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::ShounenSuki started this arguement saying its likely that Karin was not a Kusa-nin, citing Orochimaru Kusa infiltration and all that jazz. What would have made that argument clinch, was that there was no war in recent years. Because of his "we don't know" comment, there is enough reasonable doubt that she could have been a Kusa-nin.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:18, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::And if she is a Kusa nin but the war took place several months or years after the Chunin Exams? KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:20, February 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::::My point still stands, despite my apparent contradiction. The databook once again helps me out: ::::: :::::This is from Karin's article in the Third Databook. The village she was from is no more, while Kusagakure still stands. In fact, Kishimoto-sensei even uses the word to describe her hometown. Shinobi villages are always called . She was taken in by Orochimaru right after her village was destroyed. There is no possibility for her to have been a Kusa-nin and enter the chūnin exams as one. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) She is about to be killed by person she loved, she is delusional. *nods* Simant (talk) 16:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... that clears everything up. So she ain't a Kusa Nin. No matter what the manga says. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :No not delusional, just stupid. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:11, February 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::She's neither delusional nor stupid, just a victim of Kishimoto-sensei's terrible ability to characterise women and Japanese society's stringent gender roles. ::Any way, I hope I was able to make clear that Karin couldn't have been an actual Kusa-nin, or at least that it is highly unlikely. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, Shonen, you made everything clearer. But one thing that I don't know: what do you mean by Japanese Stringent Gender roles? KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::::Japanese society has extremely stringent gender roles. It is the norm for a woman to quit her job and start taking care of the household after she gets married. This regardless of her education and job. In fact, most women only try to get a good job in order to meet a man at work that also has a similarly good job. ::::Women are also thought of as weaker and in some ways inferior to men. They are certainly considered more emotional. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:37, February 12, 2010 (UTC) The weaker part, I don't believe. But the emotional part, I believe that much. Thanks again Shonen. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :That also seems completely irrelevant to the discussion at hand however. Japan's woman's lib progression aside, what does that have to do with our lovely Kusagakure issue.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 16:42, February 12, 2010 (UTC) it doesn't, i just had number of questions. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi On a semi-related note, I took the time to look back at the Chunin Exam arc in the manga. Only six Genin from Kusa took part in the exam, which includes Orochimaru and his two teammate imposters. In addition to those three, I counted only two other shinobi from Kusagakure, who I can only assume to be Karin's teammates (possibly coincidental, I'm sure Kishi didn't plan that far ahead). It's not entirely impossible that all six Kusa nin were affiliated with Orochimaru; with such a small number of them in the first place, it is easy to imagine the entire team either being infiltrated or replaced. As far as Karin actually being a Kusa-nin, if I'm not mistaken, the Third Great Shinobi War took place about 16-17 years before the current story, since Kakashi was 13 in Gaiden. I don't believe that it was ever stated that Kakashi Gaiden depicted the end of the war - only the turning point. It's perfectly possible that it continued for another few years, giving enough time for Karin to be born and grow into a "little girl." And of course, for her village to be destroyed. However, that just increases the likelihood that she wasn't a real Kusa-nin. Mohrpheus (talk) 20:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't it say that Itachi was around four when the war finally ended? I don't have the volume to confirm for me right now but I think the exact wording was 'By the age of four he'd seen many deaths because of war'. But that's just a possible timeline. As for Karin, Kabuto was a spy in Konoha for years. Couldn't Karin have been a Spy in Kusa? (talk) 20:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, this is gonna take some work. First of all, we never clearly see her headband, she is assumed to be a Kusa ninja, but for all we actually can confirm she's from some smaller nation that as Akatsuki and Nagato tended to imply suffer from raging wars all the time, which could also apply to Kusa anyway. While I am personally of the opinion that she was a Kusa ninja, there are a lot of questions to be asked. For one, what age was Karin when her village was attacked? You can say she was very young, but what is that? Anywhere between 4 and 10? And with the lacking rigidity on ninja age groups she could've been a Kusa ninja before Orochimaru found her. On that same note, assuming every Kusa ninja in the Chuunin exams was a spy, that seems to be pretty poor planning on Orochimaru's part as his team stole the faces of three of them while Karin and presumably two other imposters were left walking about as themselves. I think the most explanation is that she was probably a spy within Kusa like Kabuto was within Konoha and after the chuunin exams probably abandoned this role for the Eastern Base. Just a theory though. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 18:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) not manga only that chakra supression ability is not manga only the chapter wasn't animated yet and i can't seem to remove it from the info box :It will disappear by itself once we add its anime debut. Jacce | Talk 20:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Karin's insight on Naruto's chakra The article here clearly labels karin's finding naruto's "evil chakra" as belonging to the nine-tailed fox. However after reading the manga I could find no evidence to support this directly. Couldn't it be Itachi's? I know Itachi's intentions were good, but he's killed hundreds of Uchiha among other people so we can't rule him out. Also, Naruto was just thinking about itachi's words and power two chapters ago. (talk) 10:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :It could be a number of things really. It's most likely the Nine-Tails, as that thing is pure evil. It could be Itachi, but Itachi was never referred to has having evil chakra.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 10:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::i was confused too, i completely forgot about the nine tails when i was reading it, at first i thought it was the power itachi gave to him. i thought it made sense because itachi and sasuke are brothers, and had similar chakra. and also, she already sensed he had weird chakra before that. so maybe it is itachi. And seeing as how the nine tails is a big part of him, when she noticed the evil chakra it seemed like she had to look closer and deeper to see it. --Shelldone (talk) 10:45, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I also think that the inner chakra from naruto was Itachi's because Karin knows that Naruto is a host and in him is the nine tails.So she werent so suprised. Its possible..?. But nobody really knows if Itachi's chakra is evil or in the least menacing. No, I think this a reference to the 9 tails' chakra. She didn't have to probe very deep. She felt his 'warm and sunny' chakra and then sensed something darker hidden in him. She didn't have to actually put any effort into it. So, Wikizens, I'm pretty sure it's the 9 tails' chakra. Also remember that Naruto doesn't use the 9 tails chakra anymore. So it might have receded a bit. This is in response to Shelldone's theory. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 15:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Karin knowing about Naruto... On Karin's page it says; "As she leaves with them, she makes a special note of Naruto's character apparently hearing of him before." Chapter 371 Page 3 Feels multiple chakra's that are all the same. (Naruto's shadow clones) Chapter 371 Page 4-5 Sasuke runs into one of Naruto's clones, Karin even seeing what Naruto looks like. Chapter 371 Page 6 Sasuke tells Karin that it was Naruto, and that he never gives up. If Karin didn't know about Naruto before this happened, this is where she learned of his existence, from Sasuke. I never posted here before so I don't really know how you're suppose to end a post. Sorry if I did it wrong.-- (talk) 01:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Also on chapter 404, page 15, it's directly implied in front of Karin that Naruto is the nine-tailed fox jinchuriki. But at the time she probably didn't care. Or perhaps she'll remember through a flashback later on. (talk) 22:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Capable Fighter? One thing I realized from this wiki is its unrealistic tolerance on female character weaknesses. Karin is no where near a capable fighter, as she didn't even have the brains to throw a Kunai at Danzo when Sasuke was struggling and instead just charged at him and got maneuvered by a simple kick. Even the pre-shipuden Sakura, who's fighting skills were considered below average, could throw a Kunai and use a Substitution Jutsu at a dire moment like this. She didn't "avoid" the battles, as she simply can't fight, even in all of the manga, she would often go "Eek" over falling rocks, while any "capable" fighter could dodge them by jumping without freaking out. With that said, her so called "strength" that pushed her comrades out of danger is almost laughable. We often see many ninjas saving other ninja comrades so fast, that it almost looks as if they were teleporting. Karin not only couldn't do that, she didn't even have enough balance to push them away without falling. Even Karin herself called herself a "Weak Girl" when interrogated. I find it sexist categorizing someone with these abilities as a "capable fighter" simply because that person is female. She is a useful support character, but no where near a capable fighter, or a fighter at all. In regards to the above, She's a ninja, even at their weakest ninja far outstrip normal people in Naruto. And wile not displayed as such, she was seemingly responcible for killing several prisoners in the base she was left to guard! So she obviously had Orochimaru's confidence. On top of this, her primary combat abilities don't revolve around physical ability, she's a sensor with healing power, so while not a competant physical combatent, her other abilities are formidable and her actual power in a fight has yet to be explored. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 17:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) And she did take out a prisoner, probably a ninja prisoner, with taijutsu pretty easily when first introduced. She's little compared to her comrades in direct ability, but she's still probably around chunin level, the rest of Taka are jonin-level combat focused beasts after all. Her calling herself a 'weak girl' was just playing for sympathy. ZeroSD (talk) 21:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Village In Karin page There a photo of Her Wearing rain headband..but It say that her afflication is grass village How Come ? ::Sign your post. And It's not Amegakure (Rain Village), its Kusagakure (Grass Village), her bangs are making it seem that shes from Ame but shes not. She's from Kusa. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 11:47, May 14, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi So At this time she was the same age as saskue DEIDARA (talk) 11:58, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::What do you mean? I don't quite understand. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 11:59, May 14, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I think he was just pointing out that Karin was 12 at the time. For some reason- and, isn't there a discussion for this a couple panels up? (talk) 20:28, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Is Karin an Uzumaki? Given what Madara said about Nagato in chapter 510 about the Uzumaki clan having red hair could Karin be a lost member of the clan and could Orochimaru of been experimenting on her because of the the Uzumaki Clan's special Chakra (PrimarchRadiz (talk) 13:30, October 12, 2010 (UTC)) :No.--Deva 27 (talk) 13:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Highly unlikely. Although she does have red hair, her chakra's special properties are unseen in any Uzumaki member, and in return she doesn't have any of the Uzumaki clan's specialities like 'tons of chakra' or 'good at seals'. ZeroSD (talk) 13:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::She could be one, but we would need much more to go on then only having red hair. Though the no traits could be explained with the fact that she does not have a last name. So for now we can say if she is one or not until more information is given.Darthwin (talk) 18:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not implying anything by saying this, but I thought this was relevant to the discussion. Something I noticed with Karin is that if the other side of her hair wasn't messy, she would kind of look like Naruto's mother, not that she is though, just she has the same hair. She probably wasn't given a last name for reason. Masashi Kishimoto is probably planning on keeping her last name a secret until he chooses to reveal it. Also why was she so interested in Naruto? Like I said, I'm not implying anything. We can't know for sure until we get more information.--Darth Malice the Destroyer (talk) 20:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) It's like not really red... and try to compare it at Kushina and Nagato's red hair.. Ilnarutoanime (talk) 16:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yea, karin's is pinker than Nagato's and waay lighter than Kushina's Namikaze-Naruto 13:18, February 16, 2010 Not because red hair was a signature of the Uzumaki clan means that every red headed person is an Uzumaki...--Cerez☺ (talk) 18:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...Ilnarutoanime (talk) 12:07, March 12, 2011 (UTC) karin is of the uzumaki it has been confirmed Which has already been added to the article if you read it.Umishiru (talk) 11:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Is Karin has feelings with Sasuke Uchiha? Is Karin has feelings with Sasuke??? Because I noticed when he fell on the ground (fighting), she shouts "Sasuke!" like she's concern! :Just read the article. Omnibender - Talk - 18:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) it's not directly mentioned... Ninja Rank What is Karin's Ninja Rank? :She obviously doesn't have one. None was ever mentioned. Omnibender - Talk - 18:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok.. thanks... Ilnarutoanime (talk) 15:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Um, wouldn't it be genin as she took part in the chuunin exam? I mean, do we still list Sasuke as genin? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 00:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Dosu, Zaku, and Kin also took part in the exams, but they weren't genin either. Karin isn't from a normal village, so there's no reason why she would have a rank. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:34, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Grass Village If she is from the Hidden Grass Village, and the databook said it was burnt down during a war, does that mean the Hidden Grass Village was burnt down? Gentle Moonlight (talk) 23:15, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Recent Revelations. Omnibender - Talk - 23:17, March 4, 2011 (UTC) SHE WAS PROBABLY A SPY IN KUSAGAKURE OR THE VILLAGE WAS REBUILT. BUT BECAUSE OF WHEN NARUTO SAI SAKURA AND YAMATO WENT TO KUSA WE NEVER SEEN THE VILLAGE ITSELF, AND ITS THE ONLY OF THE MINOR SHINOBI NATIONS THAT ARE IN BETWEEN THE 5 GREAT NATIONS THAT WE HAVENT SEEN YET. WE SEEN TAKIGAKURE IN THE OVA, AND WEVE SEEN AMEGAKURE WHEN PEIN AND KONAN WHERE SHOWN AND WEVE SEEN SEVERAL OF OROCHIMARUS HIDEOUTS. ITS AN IFY SUBJECT No need to rape the English language by capitalizing every word - and read this before saying anything else. ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 00:32, March 5, 2011 (UTC) After looking at the manga again and the latest anime episode I would say she is not from Grass their headband has three points and her's only has two on both the manga and anime. So she's probably from a village not introduced yet, this is my first post by the way. :Congrats. But it's still speculation and we try to stay away from that because this isn't a forum.--Cerez365™ 12:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Sensing in Naruto I would like to point out that Karin already knew at this point that Naruto was the nine tails host as she was present when madara mentioned it, and she knew naruto looked like. With Itachi's power being the only other "evil" chakra inside naruto that she didn't previously know about. SimAnt 20:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :This theory makes sense but I'm not too sure why she'd call Itachi's chakra evil though. But it's possible when she says "it's just like..."--Cerez™☺ 20:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::An evil darkness surrounds sasuke. SimAnt 20:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, well it's been taken care of.--Cerez™☺ 20:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) missing nin Any data, if it is clearly stated (manga, animé, other "official" source), if she's a missing-nin or not? I think, it'd be an educated guess, because I don't think, that the Kusa would find it nice, when one of their sensors runs of and joins snake-ass, but I'm not sure, if it is enough.--Boris Baran (talk) 23:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :It's never been stated that she's a missing-nin because she most likely is not, as she's most likely not from Kusagakure. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::O rly? Isn't she wearing a Kusa in the chunin exams or is it a trick?-- (talk) 00:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Orochimaru and the Sound Four were wearing Kusagakure headbands during the chūnin exams. Doesn't make them Kusanin. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) read the manga! she's not dead. sakura healed her when she came and tried to kill sasuke. after karin was healed kakashi carried her back to the leaf. they later questioned her on sasuke and the akatsuki. Uhmmm.. Where did you see that written? In Part 2, the final entry for it, it explains how she was taken back and interrogated about all the things she knew? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 04:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC) obvious trollin' --Elveonora (talk) 04:27, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Uzumaki vs Unique powers Recently, Kabuto stated that both Karin is an Uzumaki and that she has astonishing recovery powers. I personally see this as him saying all Uzumakis have this power. Other people feel that this is only an ability that Karin has. Can someone please give a third opinion? Also, I'm not trying to get into an editing war. Steveo920, 11:02, March 21, 2012, :We know there is special stuff about the Uzumaki clan and their chakra that gives them nice long lives and makes them good at sealing stuff. Her particular healing ability does however appear unique as no other Uzumaki has shown the ability to heal any wound by letting people suck on their chakra.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 15:39, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I believe that Karin's healing technique is a derivative of Uzumaki curative capacity. Probably the recovery of Uzumaki clan is intrinsically related to the blood and when it's transferred to another person gives the possibility of healing. [[User:Leodix|''Leodix]] (議論 | ) 16:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Also Naruto has the ability to heel really fast although most people attribute that to the nine tails within him, could it possibly be that this ability of his is due to his Uzumaki blood? :Naruto's healing factor was linked to Kurama by Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kabuto and Fukasaku. 3 of 4 of them know of Naruto's parentage, yet still attributed it to Kurama protecting Naruto. Skitts (talk) 01:01, March 22, 2012 (UTC) But who is to say he has no regenerative powers on his own ? They at least live long and are able to survive things others not. So there's this vitality,longevity,durability stuff and regeneration just goes with that. --Elveonora (talk) 01:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Exactly. Many seem to be forgetting that Oro had sealed off Naruto's access to Kurama's chakra during the Chuunin Exam, yet his accelerated healing was still in place. Considering he didn't have access to Kurama's chakra at this time, it's possible this shows some of Naruto's healing ability comes from his own Uzumaki heritage. Kakashi's comment(when Naruto used Hinata medicinal creme/ointment) is misinformed as he was even aware of Oro sealing Naruto's access to Kurama's chakra. -Alexdhamp (talk) 02:58, October 10, 2012 (UTC) True Birth Village Isn't it safe to assume the village she was found in was Uzushiogakure? She was said to have lived in a village that was burnt down during war, only Uzushio comes to mind. It also seems more likely because she's an Uzumaki. Plus, most of Orochimaru's subordinates that took part in the Chunin Exams disguised themselves as Kusagakure shinobi which includes himself, disguised as Shiore. Her affiliation with Kusa during the exams was most likely a cover up. 2chikage (talk) 22:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :I agree that Kusagakure might be a cover-up but until there is not any evidence that supports this theory. Although Uzushio was destroyed several years before the birth of Karin, so this could be discarded. Also note that it was a Shinobi World War, many villages had to be destroyed. It could come from Amegakure, like Nagato, cause was also seriously destroyed in the war. We should leave it just like it's now. [[User:Leodix|Leodix'']] (議論 | ) 22:49, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::It said she was the only survivor. People fled from Uzushiogakure hence they keep popping up. I also doubt a village with long-lived people was anything "small". It was more than likely a cover story but the possibility still exists that Karin had never seen Uzushiogakure due to the age gap.--Cerez365™ 23:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Then should the Kusa cover up be noted in her article? Or do you still believe there isn't enough evidence? 2chikage (talk) 23:58, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Y'all do realize that Uzushiogakura wasn't even around in Karin's lifetime right? Skitts (talk) 00:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) First of all, it's Uzushiogakure. Second of all, Leodix and Cerez have already stated above.. 2chikage (talk) 01:02, March 23, 2012 (UTC) For now, wouldn't it be best to simply state any info--such as her birthplace--based on what we've seen in the manga thus far rather than speculate? (talk) 17:33, March 23, 2012 (UTC) We know she lived in a small village. Period. Omnibender - Talk - 02:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Protection I think the page needs sysop protection now, there is constant vandalism by people repeatedly adding Uzumaki to the page. --Speysider (Talk Page) 12:53, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :she isn't Uzumaki ?? Salil dabholkar (talk) 13:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::She is, but we don't need to keep adding this to her name. Since so many people keep ignoring this, the page should be protected. --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Simply put, her last name might be different. It's the same reason Uzumaki hasn't been added to Nagato or Yūki to Haku's name.--Cerez365™ 13:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Bumping because it's still happening. Sysop protection will be needed for a couple weeks. :/ --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 22:35, June 22, 2012 (UTC)